


The Devil and The Moon

by taiimako



Series: Ohya and Mishima [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Chronological, Rare Pairings, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiimako/pseuds/taiimako
Summary: A collection of snippets exploring the relationship between Ichiko Ohya and Yuuki Mishima.
Relationships: IchiYuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Ohya Ichiko
Series: Ohya and Mishima [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708375
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I still ship 'em. Join me.

“Wait, what?!” Despite the fact that Yuuki currently has one hand up her shirt, Ichiko still can’t help but blush.

"I said, 'I love you,' Ichiko." He kisses her deeply, hoping that his lips can convey the depths of his affection. 

When he pulls away, she's panting furiously. "Say it again, Yuuki, please. No one..." Ichiko sniffs. "No one's ever..."

Yuuki obliges and says it to her many more times throughout the night. It's only later, when they're dozing off, sweaty and tangled together beneath her sheets, that she whispers her response in his ear:

"I love you too, Yuuki."


	2. Like A Fish

Ichiko knows it's irresponsible to let a minor drink but to be honest, she had done worse at her age. 

Honestly, she wishes she'd introduced him to her favorite pastime sooner. Of course, Lala-chan blocked her attempts from all angles, so it wasn't until they were in a relationship that she invited him back to her place for some drinks. 

Still, she can't help but remember the way he'd blushed when she'd asked him. What the hell had happened to his nervousness?

He's knocking drinks back, matching her shot for shot. And it's his first time drinking! Even some of the more seasoned veterans who frequent Crossroads have a hard time keeping up with her pace. She was simultaneously proud of him and upset that her claim to fame (other than journalism, of course) was being challenged.

Not to be beaten, Ichiko ups the ante, daring him to follow her. He does. The rest is a blur.

When she comes to in the morning they reek of alcohol and bad decisions and her head hurts too much for her to move. 

He awakens with a groan and presumably a headache of his own. "Ichiko."

"Yuuki."

"...this was a terrible idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't 100 words - it's 200! I'm trying to limit myself to multiples of 100, and no more than 500 words to a single chapter. 
> 
> Be sure to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed! All of my links are [here](https://linktr.ee/taiimako)!


	3. Unbelievable

Ren boggles. He and Ryuji share a look that's part incredulous, part exasperated. "You and Ohya, of all people?"

"That's right." Mishima nods - he seems inordinately proud of himself. "I have to thank you, Amamiya. She and I really bonded after our interview - it took some time, but she really isn't a bad person," he says, smiling.

Ryuji scoffs and rolls his eyes. "For real? _You_ with a girl - especially one like the journalist? I'll believe it when I see it."

"Really?" Mishima frowns. "And you, Amamiya? What do you think?"

Ren considers it for a second. Wimpy NPC and Phanboy Mishima with the larger-than-life journalist, Ohya? "It _is_ a bit unbelievable."

It stays unbelievable until he the night he walks into Crossroads to find Ohya's fists clenched tight around Mishima's collar and their lips pressed to each other. It's equally disturbing and heartwarming, and he finds himself at a loss for words - not that it matters. The two are too preoccupied with making out to pay him any mind.

Lala looks at him with amusement dancing in her eyes. "Just pull up a chair and wait a minute. It's hard to separate these two when they get like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! If you like the fic, be sure to give some kudos and leave a comment. All of my links are [here](https://linktr.ee/taiimako)!


	4. Good Company

"Y'know," Ichiko begins, "I forgot what it's like to write with someone else in the room." Yuuki looks up from his keyboard to watch her intently. "Before her shutdown, Kayo and I used to do it." She smiles at him. "It's nice to have that back."

Yuuki's hand starts to massage her shoulder. "Then I'll do my best to make sure you never have to write alone again."

"Aww, Yuuki!" Ichiko says, sincerely touched. "That means a lot to me. Thank you." She pecks him on the cheek. 

Predictably (and adorably) his face burns a bright red. "Y-you're welcome, Ichiko!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed! All of my links are [here](https://linktr.ee/taiimako)!


	5. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the extended absence! I was not in a good place mentally to write. Regardless, I live to deliver another drabble (and more in the future)!

The nights aren't always easy.

There are times where Ichiko remembers the crimson rain and the bloody sky. There are times where Yuuki remembers the spires of bone and the vanishing citizens. 

They remember when the Phantom Thieves won and everything returned to the way it was. They also remember the moments right before, when hope had fled and despair had taken its place.

Those nights - when Ichiko feels the urge to reach for one bottle, then another; when Yuuki wakes up screaming at a long-dead deity; when neither of them can just forget - they find solace in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed! All of my links are [here](https://linktr.ee/taiimako)!

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed! All of my links are [here](https://linktr.ee/taiimako)!


End file.
